Tick, Tick, Tick, Boom!
Tick, Tick, Tick, Boom! is the 18th episode of Season 4 on WB drama Gilmore Girls. Synopsis Some things shouldn't stay hidden – such as the unfound Easter eggs rotting in the square. Also out of hiding: the Lorelai-Jason thing. And ex-biz associate Floyd slaps a lawsuit on Richard. Plot Luke makes a bigger fuss than Davey when Sookie and Jackson bring their son into the diner. All of Stars Hollow is amused when Taylor returns from his Caribbean cruise with a drastic change in his appearance. Richard and Emily are stunned when Floyd informs them that Lorelai and Jason have been dating for months. Luke comes to the rescue when Kirk's failure to make a map of the Easter eggs he hid in the town square gets Taylor's nose out of joint. Richard and Jason discover that Floyd's peacemaking overtures are a disguise for his plan to ruin Richard financially by suing them for stealing his clients. While shopping with Lane in Doose's, Rory has harsh words about Lindsay as she relates her quarrel with Dean over his plans to drop out of college to earn more money to buy a house, unaware that his wife is listening in the next aisle. Richard resolves his problems with Floyd at Jason's expense. Dean and Rory agree to continue their friendship despite Lindsay's demand that they stop speaking to each other. Quotes :Floyd Stiles approaches :''Jason – Oh, lookie here'' :''Richard – Your father?'' :''Jason – One of the many hazards on this golf course'' :''Rory – I don't want you to settle'' :''Dean – Yeah I know you don't. Sometimes it seems like you're the only one who doesn't'' Trivia * The story of Floyd's law suit is enveloped in similar opening– and closing shots: Richard driving, the camera panning from a full shot behind him, closing in and revealing his golfing partners; to begin, it's Bob Sutton and Jason; at the end, it's Floyd Stiles. * Emily learns that Richard put their pension up as collateral for his company with Jason, without consulting her. * Floyd Stiles is a Yale alumnus. * Richard and Jason acquire Bob Sutton's company – briefly. * Richard goes back to the company he resigned from.The Bracebridge Dinner * Dean hadn't told Lindsay that he's friends with Rory. * Apparently Gypsy and Jackson are okay with being bullies. * Stars Hollow organizes an Easter Egg Hunt annually, mentioned here. Music *"Windy" (original by The Association) Photos 418partners.png 418.png 418eggs.png 418cigars.png 418ladies.png 418pergatory.png 418rason.png 418dory.png Gilmorisms MUSIC *Donna Summer, Nirvana, Ruben Studdard, Clay Aiken, Kelly Clarkson LITERATURE *Richard III by William Shakespeare *Macbeth by William Shakespeare FILM *Beach Party *Dorf on Golf *Grease *Pulp Fiction POP CULTURE :Lorelai – Oh, look – it's Bilbo Baloneypuss just in from the shire. :Michel – That's it! I'm jumping off the Amistad. :Lorelai – We've got the Dennis Kucinich of bookcases. :Lorelai – Inevitably, the cannon tilted up, shot it in the air, it fell down, and made an anvil-shaped impression on Wile E. Coyote's head. :Richard – I don't think any of us are going to make Tiger shake in his spikes. :Kirk – We won't let you down, Taylor, because not only are we gonna find 20 eggs within the hour, but we're going on to find 25...and then 30...and then 35...and then 40...and then 45 and then 50 until we find all 59 and take back the square! Yeeeeeee-ahhhhh! :Lorelai – You haven't seen them in a while. :Jason – Well, I've seen Mom occasionally, but Floyd and I really haven't spoken since the great schism, not that Harry Chapin isn't dying to rise from the grave and write a song about us. :Lorelai – Tony Robbins has nothing on you. :Kirk – I've been up for one and a half days straight. I haven't done that since the "Petticoat Junction" marathon in '97. :Lorelai – Groucho, Chico, Harpo, and Zeppo together again. Notes and references Category:Episodes Category:Season 4